This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Existing displays are suitable for displaying images on a single plane. However, existing displays are unable to provide sufficient luminous intensity able to support images on both a primary plane and a secondary plane that is offset from the primary plane. A display capable of displaying images on surfaces in two different planes would therefore be desirable. For example, a display able to project images on both a primary display surface in a first plane and a control knob display surface in a second plane offset from the first plane would be desirable. The present teachings address these needs in the art.